Silent Again
by AllThePrettyColors
Summary: Somewhere in the song, Gamzee went completely silent, completely still, completely...lifeless, but this went un-noticed by Karkat, who was lost in the lyrics of the song and intent on singing Gamzee to dreamland and away from those horrible nightmares and pain.
1. Part 1- Sing me to sleep

**_So I don't know if this will be just a one shot or not, I'll let you guys decide. _**

_**Rather I continue this fanfiction or not will be based completely off of response. **_

_**If you want me to continue it, leave a **__**review**__**. **_

_**Thanks! OH, and I dunno! What pairing should this have do you think? Hm. **_

_**I do not own Homestuck or the characters. That belongs to Andrew Hussie.**_

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of an ally where thick fog lingered over the city, a bleeding Gamzee fought each time he took in a painful breath. A blur of his matesprit, Karkat Vantas was above his dying body. A hand went down to grab at the deep puncture wound on his abdomen.

"Wow," He forced out. Gamzee shut his eyes in pain.

"He really g-got me this time, huh?"

Karkat Vantas found himself dying, drowning in the pain of Gamzee's body. Karkat found himself putting a hand on Gamzee's cheek.

"Gamzee it's going to be okay..." He barely whispered.

That priceless smile appeared on Gamzee's face. Gamzee winced at the pain as he brought his hand up to touch the one that was on his face.

Tears formed at the corners of Karkats eyes.

"Aw why ya all up n crying bro...?" Gamzee again, forced out.

Karkat shook his head, moving his gaze to the city lights that could be seen from the entrance of the ally.

The orange color provided some what of a light other than the moon. Karkat looked back down at the motionless Gamzee. The moonlight poured onto Gamzee's face, his paint noticeably smeared on his blood stained face.

Tired eyes gently closed again.

"Gamzee..H-Hey we'll make it out of this mess, ya hear?"

Gamzee shook his head.

"Brother..You-You're my brother."

"Wha-What?"

"Karbro, y-you saved me man...when I all up n went insane...You're the only one wh-who was all up n still here,"

Gamzee weakly smiled, pulling his hand to Karkats cheek.

"I could never bring myself to hurt you," He whispered.

"Gamzee I-

Gamzee cut him off.

"Come on Karbro...Sing me to sleep."

Karkat lost it at this point, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Just like old t-times."

A nod was all Gamzee got from the shorter boy.

"Re-Remember when I would a-always call you in the middle of the night, b-begging...sometimes s-screaming for you to s-save me?"

Karkat flinched at the memories.

"Y-Yes."

"Sing to me, Karkat."

The shorter boy knew what was coming next.

"Don't say it, Gamzee..P-Please don't say.." He stopped speaking, loosing himself in the hurting boys' purple eyes.

"Sing me to sleep."

"Okay," Karkat finally breathed.

He laid down next to the bigger of the two and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks Karbro...I always slept best after listening to you...I can't wait bro..."

Gamzee felt another horrible twinge of pain deep in his core.

"I won't all up n have nightmares in my pan anymore bro...It'll be all nice n shit..."

Another nod came from the smaller. Arms went around each other as Karkat began to sing for the last time.

"Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep And then leave me alone

Don't try to wake me in the morning

'Cause I will be gone Don't feel bad for me I want you to know

Deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go,"

Karkat started. Somewhere in the song, Gamzee went completely silent, completely still, completely...lifeless, but this went un-noticed by Karkat, who was lost in the lyrics of the song and intent on singing Gamzee to dreamland and away from those horrible nightmares and pain.

"Bye bye Bye bye Bye ..." Karkat opened his eyes as his voice hit the last note.

"Gamzee," He began.

"I know you probably never noticed through me being a thick-headed ass hole...but I love you, you fuckass. Everything about you,"

He took a deep breath, saying what might be the last thing Gamzee hears.

"Gamzee?" He asked, turning over to see the the limp figure of Gamzee Makara.

"Gamzee, come on, Gamzee, wake up. Did I sing you to sleep?"

Karkat knew he didn't..he didn't wanna admit it.

He leaned down over the once Gamzee Makara and whispered the words he thought he would never say.

"Im sorry I left you that night."

"So sorry.."

Who is this you may ask?

Who is this really?

**Karkat Vantas**: _The Shittiest Piece of Crap that has Ever Been_

He kissed his cold forehead and waited.

Waited for sleep to take over his tired body too.


	2. Part 2- What happened

BEHOLD: A SHITTY UPDATE.

**_I do not own homestuck or the characters bluh bluh bluh, that belongs tk Andrew Hussie. _**

So i guess il continue this.

Until then...

_**£njo¥~**_

* * *

Lets take it back, shall we?

Now. What the FUCK just happened?

Oh yeah...

Gamzee was on all fours. He was in the middle of nowhere in some alleyway and just got out of a huge forest. He was being followed. Gamzee coughed, hard, almost breaking his ribs as he did so. Blood dripped from his bottom lip, staining the cold, rough concrete ground. He heard noises behind him, but he didn't know who or what it was from.

All of the sudden Gamzee could not move. His body stayed frozen. His body became numb- limp. Suddenly, Gamzee dropped, unable to support his weight anymore. There he lay, paralyzed. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, his soul being ripped from him. His matesprit was all he could think about.

Karkat. He was most likely on the couch right now, wrapped up in a blanket, all warm, watching the snow fall from the dark blue sky. Karkat was most likely awaiting his matesprits arrival.

Gamzee couldn't even barely remember who he was. Actually, he could barely remember anything at all. His mind was being clouded with a dark thoughts. Everything was fading from his mind.

But Gamzee fought. Gamzee fought ever so hard to keep the thought of Karkat in his mind. Karkat was one memory he would fight to keep. Karkat was the only memory worth remembering.

Gamzee could feel whatever it was that was taking his memory start to tug at the memory of his deer sweet matesprit.

Gamzee was pulling back, fighting to remember him, but the more he fought it, the weaker he became. More blood dripped from his lip, oozing down his chin, hitting the pavement. Gamzee was no body anymore. He could remember nothing. However, he could hear the noises getting louder. Gamzee noticed a shadowy figure approach him.

Despite his vision being slightly blurred, he could still make out that it was a girl. Not a normal one. This…This was not human.

A faceless girl. She had pale, white skin, glowing blue hair with fire engine red tips. Her hair flowed in the wind, making Gamzee shiver.

The girl had eyes. Not normal ones. They seemed to drip blood. She was naked. On her shoulders were small patches of glowing skin. She bent down to him and touched his shoulder.

"I am the one...I kill. I see hope in the dark shadows. Bin-Jeh Nee." She spoke. The girl had no mouth, but Gamzee could hear her clearly. Her voice rang out like a bell. Her grip on him became tighter.

"I see nothing in you." Her eyes flashed with anger.

Who was that?

Ah...Perhaps it was...Just his imagination? Perhaps his lack of pills..

Maybe he was crazier than anyone though.

The girl disappeared- dissolved into thin air as well as his thoughts.

Gamzee felt another twinge of pain as he realized he was actually really laying in the middle of an alleyway.

He heard heavy footsteps against the ground. His purple eyes looked to see a blur of red and white splattered on a shirt. Blonde hair blew back in the wind.

Dave.

Of corse Dave did this to him.

Shutting his eyes in horrible pain, he fumbled around for his phone.

It rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"


	3. Part 3- Dave Strider

**_Aww:) Thank you Renny, your review made me smile, so I present another chapter. Im already working on the next one. _**

**_Sorry guys this is short, I'm working on making them longer. _**

**_I do not own homestuck, or the characters, that belongs to Andrew Hussie. _**

* * *

December was always the coldest month for him.

It made his skin crawl. The blonde headed boy looked away from the mans lifeless body and up to the sky. Life wasn't easy. He could hear all of the voices coming back. He could hear them tell loud and clear. They gave him thoughts, ideas and ways to harm himself.

But no.

He couldn't.

He was not normal. This boy screamed and cried out in the night at the visual hallucinations coming onward. He saw hope in this dark...thing he was.

He was insane. Thats all it was.

He was slipping back farther and farther. Soon He would be nothing more than a psychopath killer. Like his father..

No mater how loudly he screamed, the pain and horror would never go away.

Stirring in the body below him startled him back to reality. Sacred this man would recognize his unforgettable face, he ran.

Shit. Who the actual fuck was he kidding? Even a blurry image would give away who he was to this person.

His legs carried him far away from this scene and into hiding. He didn't lay one of his fingers on the him, so it would be hard to guess who did it, should the body be found.

Even if he did, it wouldn't matter. He wore the black, leather gloves that his father had given him.

This young man had been trained, and was always prepared.

His father made sure of that. It was hard, growing up. Waking up every morning at 5am to train on the roof of the apartment he lived in with his death-crazed father. He would be tested, daily; He always had to be on the lookout- prepared for what might be in store for him.

He couldn't help but feel a little relieved, yet sad once his father was caught and got the death sentence for over 100 successful murders and over 30 rape charges.

Who could possibly kill that many people you may ask? Who in their right mind, which he most definitely wasn't, would train their son to be just like him?

This answer is simple, dumbfuck.

Dirk Strider.

No one would ever know who killed this...person..save himself.

The boy who very recently turned 18 was known by the name Dave Strider.

Dave's red eyes looked to stars above him. The sky was a deep blue color at the moment- it kinda looked like dark ocean water rushing to land, fading into a lighter color.

Speaking of oceans, the cold cave Dave usually hid in, which was on the outskirts of town, over looked one.

Dave Strider found himself drawing pictures with the little grains of sand scattered about the floor of his "home".

Strider knew who's life he took; Gamzee Makara.

The two had an ongoing rivalry for a long while, nothing serious.

Dave hated Gamzee more than he ever let anyone see though. He didn't know why- he just did.

One of those fucking things you don't really question.

Kinda like chicken.

Do you ever question chicken? Fuck no. You just eat the shit because its so damn good.

Shit. I could go for some motherfuckin' chicken right now. Oh well.

Anyway.

Where the fuck was I? Oh yeah.

Dave hated Gamzee.

Everything about him he hated- From the clothes he wore to the color of his curly hair. He knew he just ripped an oh so special life from others, but who the fuck cares? Not Dave. Why would he?

Though, he did wonder how Kurloz would take this. Kurloz Makara was a very good friend of Dave's father, Dirk. Kurloz was Gamzee's older brother. Dave lay his head on the ground, giving into the innocence of sleep.

_"Gamzee stop, you fuckass!" He heard a small boy command. _

_Dave watched the two closely from afar. He kept his watchful eye on this short tempered boy. He was quite alluring, actually. His mouth twitched into a curve as a smile took place on his pink lips. He reached down, grabbing his drink, taking a gulp of . _

_"Best friend...Best friIiIeEeEeEend,"_

_"What the nooksucking fuck do you want, Gamzee?" _

_Dave looked away for a moment to check the time, but when he looked back he saw this cute, short tempered boy being kissed by the taller one. _

_He raised an eyebrow, keeping his((usually)) regular poker face. _

_"Dumb ass." He murmured to himself. _

_"Stop it, you clown fuck! Someone could see!" He heard the shorter of the two say. A smile appeared on the clowns face. _

_Disgusting. _

_Fucking sick like a pile of shit in a pool of dicks curved to look like smiles. _

_Ok shit that was probably the worst metaphor/simile I have ever used. _

_Fuck that. _

_Before Dave could really tell what else happened between the two because of being preoccupied with his thoughts of how much he hated that smile, he felt a slight breeze and a blur of grey and black head out the door._

_"Wait, Karkat!" The clown laughed. _

_Dave recognized this to be Gamzee Makara. _

_"Karkat." He repeated to himself. _

"Karkat!" He yelled, sitting up. Thats right, the boys name who Gamzee was with, presumably his lover, name was Karkat!

Dave smiled a little at the dream his mind had pulled from his memory.

He wondered what he would turn out like.

"Karkat," he breathed.

Dave Strider looked at the ceiling of the cave, pondering with his thoughts.

He sure would like to see what he would turn out like...

Maybe he could just...

No...what if he knew who he was and knew the damage he had caused?

But what if he didn't...

There was only one way to...

Find out.


	4. Part 4- Karkat Vantas, abscond

**_another. yayyy._**

**_I made it longer, but not as long as id like. Bluh. well here ya go. _**

**_B¥ TH£ WA¥: Theres a t!n¥ yaoi in this one. Nothing too much. It was just a dr£am. _**

**_heh heh. _**

**_£NJO¥ M¥ FR!£NDS!_**

* * *

A young boy stood looking down at a dark figure laying in an alleyway.

Tears fell from his electrifying red eyes.

He shoved his hands into his small pockets on either side of his black hoodie he received from his other.

He wore a look of pure hatred and loss on his pale face.

He pulled out his shitty phone and dialed a new number.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"

An automated-like voice asked.

"I found a body. He isn't breathing and has a deep puncture wound. I don't think he made it."

There was a moment of silence before she started asking questions.

"Do you know this person?"

He didn't answer.

"Hello? Sir are you there? Can I get your name for a witness?"

He didn't answer any of them.

"We're in the middle of an alleyway downtown. Next to a Taco Bell and Walmart."

With that he hung up.

He took one last look at his Fuckass Gamzee before turning around. He walked forward, soon disappearing in the fog that loomed over the city. This boy known as Karkat Vantas found himself increasing his pace, desperate to get home to fall back on the sheets and bed he shared with the boy back in the alley.

He longed to fall asleep and wake in the others arms.

The colorful street lights shone down on him, illuminating his moving, shadowy figure.

Mainly only one thought ran through his mind.

Who.

Who would do to such a thing to Gamzee?

Everyone loved Gamzee.

Why would anyone wish this upon Gamzee? Gamzee Makara loved everyone. Sure he was a little crazy, but didn't everyone get like that once in a while?

Karkat had been lost in this thoughts it hadn't really registered that he made it to the dark purple door Gamzee painted a few years ago and walked through the door. This boy, Karkat Vantas, went onto they're- yes they're front porch to take a good look at what work had been done on it.

A dark purple door, black around the frame.

"Fuck you" Written in Gamzee's handwriting, but Karkats words.

Ar the bottom of the door were two hand prints.

One belonged to Karkats significant other, the one beside it was his own.

"GAMZEE" Was written in his handwriting, "KaRkAt" written in Gamzee's unmistakable writing.

At some point tears began falling from those red eyes again.

It hurt so bad.

But hey, what could he do about it?

After his hand reached out to touch the cold, crimson metal to open the door, the teen drowsily drug his feet inside, slamming the door shut.

He would go to sleep and dream of another crazy scenario then wake in the embracing comfort of his Gamzee.

His eyes were already closed as he flung himself on the soft bed located in Gamzee and Karkat's room.

He sucked in a shaky breath, ready to fall asleep, leaving his word to enter a new one.

He would step into his dream world like passing through this life to take on a new one that was fresh and crystal clear. Perfect.

His eyes eventually grew heavier ad heavier as his body gave into the sleep.

Well...this is it...

Karkat, dream.

_Hot breath poured from Gamzee's lungs, brushing against the pale, sensitive skin on Karkats neck. A smile tugged on his lips as he looked up to his matesprit with half lidded eyes. _

_The arms of Karkat Vantas went around the neck of Gamzee Makara, pulling him down so that their bare torsos rubbed against each other. _

_A soft moan escaped Karkats open mouth as Gamzee rolled his hips against Karkats hard on. Gamzee leaned down more, pressing his lips ever so gently to his little miracles. _

_Karkat eagerly pressed into the kiss, immediately deepening it by opening his mouth, accepting the tongue that demanded entrance. Gamzee placed one hand roughly against Karkats hip, the other beside him, balancing. Their tongues danced together, playing tag. Another moan came from the smaller of the two as Gamzee rolled his hips back and fourth on the lust crazed Karkat. _

_Pulling back, Gamzee licked his way from lips to jaw. Finally, pressing sweet kisses down his jawline and neck, he drug his lips across Karkats exposed chest. As Gamzee made quick work of moving down his torso he looked back to Karkat once his hands were placed on his pants. Karkats breath hitched as Gamzee's hands began to work at getting them off. After basically ripping off Karkats pants, (shit Gamzee) Gamzee gently took Karkats, twining their fingers together. _

_Gamzee griped the hot appendage that was Karkat and stroked from base to tip. _

_Karkat shuddered at the friction between the two. He moaned, rolling his hips to meet Gamzee's hand. Leaning down, Gamzee kissed the head, keeping eye contact the whole time. Karkat groaned at the sight, wanting to have that hot tongue all over him. Shit he could hardly wait to be in that hot mouth of his. _

_Before Gamzee could go down to drag that dripping tongue over his head, Karkat found himself speaking up, his voice barely above a raspy whisper._

_"Gamzee," He started. _

_Gamzee looked at him with loving eyes and a soft smile. _

_"I love you.." He whispered. _

_His grip tightened around Gamzee's hand, eyes clenched shut and arched, letting out the loudest groan as Gamzee answered with another kiss of the head, dragging his tongue on the under side. _

_"I love you too," He mumbled against him. _

_"Karkat." _

He woke with a start, gasping for air.

He looked to his side, expecting to see his beloved Gamzee, but did not.

He would never see him again.

Gamzee was dead.

Karkat soon felt his heart brake. He fell to his side, curling into himself, letting out the grossest of sobs; He didn't care if he stained his pillow.

He clawed at his skin, letting out booming curses and steaming slurs that were bubbled over with hate.

His red eyes trailed across the room until his eyes settled on a box.

Well that was new.

Standing on his shaking legs, he made his way to the corner. His name was sloppily written on the side with a honk and a smiley face. Curiosity blooming, he put a shaking hand to the box. One flap after another he opened it..

He knew the second he opened it he would never be able to sleep again.

A crab plush was now being held close to his chest as he sobbed loudly. Through his blurry vision he could see a note. After sitting there for a while longer just cradling the toy close, he read the note.

_"Hey bro! So I was motherfuckin' thinkin n ShIt that since we've been all magical together I'd mother fuckin' write you somethin on my guitar. Since you love singin' n shit so much I made some words for that great motherfuckin' voice of yours to sing. You can sing it to me when my pan has bad thoughts n shit. Oh and bro? I love you...You're my motherfuckin'_

_miracle. My only miracle. the only one left. I love you."_

Karkat felt a twinge of pain deep in his core he had never experienced before.

"I never thought I'd love you so much.."

_Karkat Vantas, abscond. _


	5. Part 5- Gamzee's dead

**Yay Im just writing up a storm. Ehehehe:3 YES.**

**£NJO¥ **

**((By the way this might be a little sad))**

* * *

The music that blared throughout the club and alcohol fresh in his body provided somewhat of a distraction from his emotion, but he felt numb from it all.

His eyes wondered and jumped from person to person, lingering on the occasional attractive male or female. He seized the fruity looking beverage he was given by the waiter the second he second he received it, gulping down almost half. Grabbing the sides of his head with both hands, he doubled over in pain. He soon felt a tap on the shoulder though. When he spun in his chair to see who was bothering him there was no one there.

Hm. Weird.

Hedy out a sigh, groaning inwardly. He felt another tap on his back.

Turning around, he yelled.

"What!? Who in the ever loving f..." His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on a familiar face.

The face looking back as him gave him a perfect smirk. The shades hiding his gave him that weird cool-kid look.

They were inside.

Why would he be wearing them?

"Sup?" He asked. Karkat gave him a weird look.

"And how fucking old are you? Like 15?"

For a moment it looked like this boy was about to smile, but it soon disappeared.

"The names Strider. Dave Strider."

Karkat rolled his eyes.

Great.

He was one of those guys.

"Fuck off," He slurred.

"Suck my 17 inches of I don't give a fuck." Karkat stood, lowering his hand pretending to jack off.

Another smirk was then plastered on Dave's face.

"17 huh?"

Karkat stood, annoyance flashing on his now blushing face.

He turned, beginning to try n make his way the fuck away from this douche.

An arm reached out to stop him. When he turned around his dull eyes met Dave's sunglasses.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Of corse Dave already knew his name, but he wanted to hear him say it. Karkat scowled, pulling out of his grip and absconded the fuck out of there.

He ran the entire way home, not noticing his lungs were burning until he stopped at his front door.

"Shit," He whispered as his lungs begged for oxygen.

He drug in a deep breath, wheezing a little.

Was he really this out of shape?

Now he felt a little dizzy too. Wow alcohol and running did not mix. Grabbing his stomach, he threw his upper half over the railing, ridding himself of it all.

shit well while he's doing that uh maybe I could entertain you? No? Uh yeah okay. Well as your writer get the fuck over it. I make the rules. So. How's life? Good. That shits awesome. I just recently got pesterchum.

I almost killed someone trying to figure it out. It's greyedAries if you wanna like pester me. I need friends.

Anyway. I guess it's cool to go back now. I'll check first, Kay?

Karkat stood, leaning over the railing, feeling sick as ever when he hears a voice behind him. When he turns around he sees a girl standing, just staring.

"Bro you okay now?"

"What the fuck who are you and WHY are you- have you been following me!?" He practically yelled at me.

"Just- continue what you're doing. Im writing a story."

His eyes flashed a brighter red color, anger on his face.

"Go the fuck away!"

The girl gave sort of a sad face as if to say I'm sorry.

He rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

"Yes, I'm fucking ok."

Nodding, the girl patted Karkat on the head, jumping into the bushes.

Yeah guys that bitch is cool.

Let's see what he's doing.

Karkat flung himself on the couch, calling for Gamzee. He would not accept that he was gone. He wouldn't believe it. Karkat rolled his eyes, yelling small curses and incoherent statements. But one sentence struck home.

" I love you, Gamzee." Tears started pooling around his eyes, one falling right after another.

Karkat found himself reaching for the remote, turning on the tv.

The mans voice boomed though out the entire house.

"...Leaving one man dead. Police are still looking into it, but have so far not found any clue as to who did this horrible crime," Karkat listened intensely, not knowing that the following statement would break him.

"The deceased body was formally known as Gamzee Makara."

Everything...stopped.

Karkat didn't hear anything after that...or..feel anything.

Everything was completely numb. He was oblivious to the man talking from inside his home, screeching of sirens, passing bystanders- wait- when did he get outside. Oh yeah...that's right..We'll get to that in the next chapter. It all happened so quickly.

All I could do was..Stand from the bushes, scribbling down on my stupid piece of paper watching Karkat break into thousands of pieces as tears fell down his pale face.

It hurt to see this...It really did.

Karkat, stop breathing.

This is Karkat Vantas and this is the story of how he broke.


	6. Part 6- Silent Again

**Hey. So...This is is kinda just a filler to kinda let you know what's going on while I write the next chapter.**

** I hate leaving cliffhangers(****sometimes****)so I tried explaining in this one, but...I found myself leaving yet another! **

**I think you'll be surprised...;o)**

**Honk. **

* * *

He just stood there- In the shadows, silently watching this man- Karkat Vantas being drug away.

The only thing that could be heard was the constant beep as Karkat was being hooked up to the machines.

The sirens only seemed to get louder as they tied him down.

It all happened so quickly.

He was sitting silently on his couch then he was standing. There was a flash of black and grey and...then...nothing.

It wasn't a very far fall- at all, but still. He hit pretty hard. Hard enough to knock him out.

He flung himself over the railing.

But...

This person...no, troll excuse me.

Standing from the shadows. Purple blood struck his guilt ridden face.

He didn't talk, he didn't blink. His horns were slightly curved and long.

A low, growl came from deep within him. That growling quickly turned to a chuckle.

He breathed in, clenching his fists as he watched them slam the doors shut, hauling Karkat away.

"Honk." He smiled.

He didn't say anything more.

He was just...Silent Again.


	7. Part 7- Begin(Post yao! warning)

** Im just whippin this sh!t out like ¥ogurt. **

**£njo¥ gU!s£**

**Yknow what I realized? Thats pretty sad. How the next two chapters are basically what happened and that shit and then Gamzees just fuckin dead and crap so this is sweet shit Karkat can only remember of his fucking love of his life, because he's dead. Yeah. **

**All he has his fucking memories. **

**Ok I'm done rambling. Here's your shit. **

**AND BEFORE I FORGET-**

**_POST ¥AO! WARN!NG. DON'T SA¥ ! D!DN'T WARN YOU NOW. _**

* * *

Different colors danced around the darkness that was in the blank mind as doctors crowded around him.

"We need some space!" One of the doctors yelled.

"There isn't much wrong..We have done what we can..Wait for the medicine to kick in..Jenny, could you please get us a room for this young man?"

"Right away sir!" The nurse that was apparently named Jenny quickly replied.

Let's take it back..again, shall we?

No no I don't mean the beginning I told you..The beginning beginning.

The story of how everything became so fucked up.

Im sure there are a few questions you would like to be answered huh?

Maybe?

Well. Lets see if I can provide a bit of an explanation as to...Why..:o)

The nubby horned troll woke in a disordered state, tangled mess of blankets. Grumbling to himself, he clung tighter to the still sleeping body next to him.

"Gamzee," He mumbled into his neck.

The sleeping other stirred a bit, but not much more than a groan was received in response.

"Gamzee wake up."

He didn't want to..But they had to. It was the last day of school as a junior before that long awaited 3months away from this awful school.

Karkat took up to placing a few sweet kissed on his others cheek, trailing a wet path down his jawline and to his neck.

"Hmm," Gamzee hummed, pressing into the simple kisses and gentle touches.

He rolled over to face little miracle and smile.

"Come on, Karbro," He whispered. He leaned over to shower the other in loving kisses and hot words.

"Let's skip today..." Karkat pushed away from the heat growing between them and rolled to his back.

"Are you serious? No, you faygo chugging dumb clown fuck."

"Why not? No one does anything on the last day of school anyway. Just sitting around, watching movies." Karkat rolled his eyes, sitting up.

"No." He jumped off the shared bed and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Dumbass," He grumbled to himself.

Before he knew it there were strong arms around his waist from the back and a certain something pressing into his back side; Gamzee pressing his lips to that soft, grey flesh. Shit did he want Karkat so badly. "Come on," He growled. "Let's do it." Karkat found himself arching into the touch a bit and his face flashing red from the embarrassment of not knowing if he meant skipping school, actually messing around or both. He slowly turned around, facing the taller troll. He leaned up, pressing his lips to those softer ones that belonged to his matesprit.

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkats waist, pulling them all the more close. Another pair of arms went around Gamzee's neck, tugging him lower.

Karkat Vantas felt himself being lifted from the ground and into the other troll. Gamzee broke the kiss for a brief minute to stare into those red eyes.

"I love you," He whispered. Karkat wrapped his legs tightly around Gamzee's waist, allowing himself to be carried back to the messy bed.

"I love you too." He whispered to the troll leaning directly above him.

Gamzee leaned down to press his forehead against Karkats and press his body closer. Gamzee let his hand slowly wonder down to kk's pajama pants and back up, sending a shocking chill up his spine. Karkat shifted on his side, pulling Gamzee next to him.

He moved closer, tugging Gamzee's shirt down.

"I wanna be alone with you," He whispered. He trailed a single finger across that soft chest, smiling as Gamzee's eyes closed blissfully.

The nubby horned troll found himself pulling the covers over both of their bodies so they could be 'alone'

The larger of the two straddled the smallers hips and began tugging his shirt off. The red blooded troll allowed his actions to go by without a second thought. He bucked his hips upwards smirking at the reaction he got from the shaky Gamzee.

"Mother fuck, Karkat..." Gamzee rocked his hips back and forth against Karkats.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the knight of bloods neck.

"Shit. Your so motherfuckin hot," He whispered in that lust toned voice.

"I want you so motherfuckin bad, babe." He suddenly growled.

Karkat gasped, bucking his hips to meet Gamzees half way. Gamzee didn't really ever call Karkat babe but when he did it was in the most intimate of moments.

"I want to take you so bad." He growled again. Karkat bit his lip leaning up to look Gamzee directly in the eyes.

"Then fucking try." He cleverly replied. Gamzee quickly leaned down licking and kissing his was down his matesprits neck.

He earned himself a quiet moan from the red-blooded troll as he continued licking his way down to those fucking pajama pants.

Karkat nearly screamed when there was a loud, obnoxious knock on the front door.

"FuckSHIT!" He moaned, pushing Gamzee off of him. He rolled over, burying his head into the pillows. Gamzee growled, ripping the covers off of them. He drug his feet to the front door, throwing it open.

"What?" He yelled before his eyes fell onto a small boy in a wheelchair.

"Uh s-sorry. Did I uh, um, c-come at the wr-wrong time? We we-were supposed to m-meet b-before school today r-remember?"

"Shit," Gamzee audibly grumbled. "No you didn't. We'll be out in a minute." He smiled down at the boy, ruffling his fluffy Mohawk.

He shut the door rather quickly, sprinting to his beloved Karkat.

"Get up, babe,"

There it was again; Gamzee calling Kar that foreign name. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not though.

"What? Why?"

"School. Forgot we up n motherfuckin invited out bro to hang before hand. Lil fucker came to check on us."

"Dumb useless fuckass." He moaned.

"Don't be hatin' on the bro, Karkitty."

He clenched his fists at the mention of the nickname.

"Don't fucking call me that you clown ass," He demanded.

"What time is it?"

"Uh. 7:00?"

"Shit!" He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. After dressing, washing his face and doing whatever the fuck he needed to do to get ready for school he ran to Gamzee who had already been ready for almost 15 minutes.

He took one glance at the clown fuck and rolled his eyes.

"Gamzee," He started.

"Don't wear that stupid clown makeup."

Gamzee frowned, his heart immediately starting to pound at the thought of not wearing it.

"Why? It's miracles."

"You have nothing to hide. Gamzee, please." He pleaded.

He shrugged, looking at his hands. Truth be told...he actually did have stuff to hide. Those three hideous scars that struck his grey complexion.

"I do." Karkat sighed, not accepting defeat.

He sat in Gamzees lap, kissing his neck.

"Gamzee no you don't. Y-You're perfect." He admitted, his face growing red.

"Please," He whispered.

"Take it off."

"Okay," Was all he got in response.

A few moments later, Gamzee came trailing back with a clean face.

He felt scared and horribly naked. He watched his little miracle stroll up to him and pull him in for a kiss. "Perfect," He whispered, twining his fingers with Gamzees.

Purple eyes trailed downwards.

No, further.

Further...

FURTHER DAMMIT.

There we go.

He sighed, squeezing Karkats hand.

Today was going to be a long day.


	8. Part 8- Gamzee, look for Karkat

**I know this sucks and is short, but 7 and 8 werent really supposed to be all elaborate. It was just me explaining what went on before part 1. So im already working on 9 and its going pretty well. I have it planned out and everything. Thank you for reading! **

* * *

Smoke poured from his lungs as he looked at the ground with hazy eyes.

A smile was tugging at his lips when he heard his name being called.

"Gamzee. Gamzee get your fucking clown ass out here!"

Gamzee scrambled to his feet, running to his Karkat, a trail of smoke following behind.

"What's all up n-

"Gamzee. What the FUCK are you doing?"

"I up n los-

"Never mind. I don't wanna hear it. Clean your fucking SHIT up before I shove it up your ass!" He yelled.

"What mess?"

"What mess, What do you mean WHAT MESS?!"

Rage boiled just below the surface of Karkat.

"DUMB. ASS. EVERYTHING! It's shit! And I want it out!"

"Later."

That's it.

"Gamzee," Karkat spoke through gritted teeth.

"Enjoy the miracl-

"Get out."

"What?"

"Gamzee. Get the fuck out of this house."

Gamzee sent a questioning look in Karkats direction.

"What part don't you understand?"

"I guess all of it."

"Fine. I'll show you what I mean by leaving for you."

"Leaving?"

"YES. I can't do this anymore, Gamzee!"

"Do what?"

"This exactly."

Before Gamzee could grab his little miracle and wrap him in his arms, kiss him, tell him he was sorry for whatever he did, he was out the door.

Gamzee sighed, finishing his joint before flopping on the couch.

"Better all up n let this pass. He needs someeee 'lone time anyway." He slurred.

A giggle passed his lips after sitting there a few moments, thinking about how cute he looked.

"Motherfucker can't be gone for long."

Shit was he wrong.

Days later Gamzee found himself running, screaming Karkats name out into the night. Gamzee tried calling many times but there was no answer to his phone. After just exiting a forest, Gamzee again found himself running.

Suddenly he hit the ground with a thud and almost went out like a light. He heard a soft voice calling his name.

Damn did he need his medicine.


	9. Part 9- Dave, confess

**So here we are!**

**Next part is really important! Its where the basic story line thingy comes in! **

**Hope this is okay!**

**By the way this part is back to current time. 7&8 were the only ones in the past. We are back to current time now. **

**Review?**

**:3**

* * *

£NJØ¥ ~

Hazy eyes looked around the blurry room. What happened?

The small troll was startled by a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a blurry face that belonged to a girl he used to know. "Jade?" He questioned. She offered him a soft smile and glass of water.

"Hey there, Karkat. Been a while huh?" He nodded in agreement, accepting the water.

"What happened?" He asked.

A blank expression came to her face before she smiled again and started making her way to the door.

"I'll let the doctors explain."

He was then left alone with nothing but his thoughts. His vision became a little less blurry, but still not 100% clear. Soft knocks where heard on his door, signaling someone coming into the room.

"Hello, , I am Doctor Scratch, but you can call me Doc. Scratch if you'd like. So, tell me, how are you feeling? Do you know why you're here?"

Karkat thought for a moment, letting his memories wash over him. He flinched at the memory of him hitting the ground.

"Y-Yes." He finally replied.

A smile came to the mans lips.

"Well, , you look pretty good. You can leave soon, but you will be put under 24 hour suicide watch."

Karkat nodded, closing his eyes.

"Alright."

Doc. S. Stood, heading for the door when it opened.

"Karkat!" Jade exclaimed.

"Someone sent you a note!"

His eyebrows furrowed.

What?

A note?

Shit, lets see what it says, shall we?

He gripped the note, trying to make out the messily scribbled letters and words.

Finally, he decided it said-

_Get better. _

_~D.S._

D.S.? He thought to himself.

It was only a few moments before Karkat was crumbling the letter and rolling over, grumbling angrily to himself.

Jade could only make out a few words which seemed to be 'Fuck it' and 'whatever'

She sat down on the bed, whispering soft words and rubbing Karkats back.

"Hey...Karkat, look at me,"

Red eyes looked up to the strange human and searched for comfort.

"It will be alright."

It was then Karkat broke down into tears.

Why did this have to hurt so much?

"You'll find another one...Someone will come around." She spoke. He only shook his head and attempted to sink farther back into the uncomfortable bed. He didn't want it- He didn't need it, her comfort. Finally giving up, Jade walked to the door leaving Karkat alone for a bit.

Karkat finally settled down, drifting into a peaceful sleep when he could remember Gamzee.

**~BECAUSEWEWANNASEEWHATDAVEISU PTOBITCH~**

Only a few blocks away from the hospital a blonde haired boy walked, his shades covering his striking red eyes. He let out a large sigh, deciding to lean against the wall. A strong vibrating in his pocket sent him digging around for his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

_"Did you do it?"_

There was a pause before he spoke again, choosing his words carefully.

"Is there someone who says I didn't?"

_"Yes or no?"_

"That would be giving myself away. Im not for that."

_"You did."_

"Ah, but what if I didn't? Do you have any solid information stating that I did? Anything to build from?"

_"No..."_

"So until you do, you can not make any accusations."

_"I know you did."_

"Yeah, but they don't." He coldly replied.

Dave quickly hung up, remembering to keep his cool. He pushed himself from the wall, continuing to walk down the street, not aware of the creature that lurked in the shadows behind him.

Dave made his way back to the apartment where he lived half of the time greeting his friend when he walked in.

"Sup man? We have any more apple juice?"

"Hi Dave! Yeah, I think so."

"Sweet." Said Dave.

He felt a little creepier than usual. Almost like...something was there. He looked out the window and into the darkness surrounding the many trees that were outside.

"Shit!" He yelled when lil' Cal appeared beside him. He backed away, taking a seat next to his best friend, John Egbert.

"Did you see him today?"

"Nah...But I will soon."

He received a glance from John, but nothing more than a hum in response.

"John?"

He asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

Dave leaned in a bit, lightly kissing his forehead.

"Uh Dave?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I did it." He whispered.

"Did what?"

"It was me."

"Huh?"

"It was me, dammit!" He yelled.

He stood, sprinting to the door.

"I killed him."


	10. Part 10- John, take the knife

**I am SOOO sorry it took so long to get this next part up! Oh my goodness(/.\) **

**Well, I hope you like this one. **

* * *

Dave sprinted down the street, trying to make it to his cave. He felt the eyes of another following his every move, but didn't dare to stop. He kept running, ignoring the intense burning in his lungs as he gasped and wheezed for air.

**~Be mysterious creature~ **

He watched from the darkness. He saw the boy running. He grabbed his clubs from the ground, quietly following him.

"You said you would always be there," He growled.

He took another step forward.

"You said you loved me," He this time whispered.

"You used to sing to me." He growled again. His grip tightened on the club.

He quickened his pace towards the blonde haired boy.

"You left me." He yelled, gaining his attention from the boy. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his sick, twisted smile and scars that still dripped the purple blood.

He stepped behind Dave, pressing into his back. He leaned down, whispering into his ear.

"But you know what Dave?"

"He was the death of me."

He raised his club, striking him in the back of his head before taking off in the opposite direction.

"HoNk." He breathed.

Karkat woke with a smile on his face. He rolled over expecting to feel the heat of another beside him. His smile disappeared when he found that there was in fact no one next to him. Just a hard, cold pillow. He buried himself under the covers, clutching them tightly.

It would never be the same.

Gamzee was dead and Karkat was alone. Tears rushed past his eyes as he remembered the nice dream. Why did he have to leave that night? Why?

He lost his matesprit.

Karkat sobbed into the pillow, clawing away at his arms and legs.

Jade walked in, pulling off the covers.

Bright red scratches were very visible against his grey skin.

"Karkat. Karkat stop!" She begged. She grabbed his wrists, pinning him against the bed.

"Karkat. Stop It. Now." She hardly ever was this stern, but Karkat couldn't continue to do this. He would tear himself apart if he could.

His skin looked raw and horrible.

He glanced up to see the sad face and he knew he had just hurt yet another person.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, No, Karkat. Just...I have to go get some notes from downstairs. You think you will be okay for a minute or so?" She waited for a moment before he nodded and rolled over.

"Good," And with that, she left.

Karkat let out a sad sigh as he closed his eyes yet again.

Before he knew it there was another knock at his door and the doctor was entering.

"You'll be able to get home in a few days." He spoke.

Karkat grumbled to himself, nodding.

"Take care of yourself, kid,"

There was a moment of silence before the doctor took a seat next to him and began to question.

"Why'd ya do it, son?"

Karkat was careful to pick his words. Any little thing might set him off.

"My matesprit.." He began.

Jade quietly stepped in behind the doctor, but Karkat seemed to not have acknowledged it.

"He was killed..I have no idea who could have done it...Everyone loves Gamzee.."

Jade spoke up before Karkat could begin to cry again.

"Um. There is another note for you, Kar."

He looked up, grumpily snatching the wrinkled paper from her fingers.

'DON'T do it. Stay AWAY from him'

It said. Karkats eyebrows knit together in a confusing expression. He threw it away and rolled over to a bit of a more comfortable position.

A new face walked into the room and smiled at him. "Heard you like Troll Will Smith, huh? Well, I brought you a movie of his." She smiled.

Karkat felt him mood lighten a bit as she put the movie in.

Maybe the rest of the day would be alright.

Dave clutched the back of his head, curling into himself.

Dave rose, feeling a bit dizzy.

His phone began to give off a soft light as it received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"You told him..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll get yourself caught that way...Stupid boy. Too bad your father was killed before he could teach you proper skills."

Dave felt his heart begin to race at the mention of his father. He ended the call without another word, deciding to go back to the house.

Perhaps...Since the old problem was terminated a new problem was created...

I guess he could just deal with it the way he did the last one...Get rid of it.

This was going to be a hell of a night.

**~Be the shocked character~ **

John Egberts heart raced 90miles an hour. What? Was Dave serious?

John rose, stumbling to the kitchen. He got that queasy feeling you get when you feel as if you made a bad decision.

Johns hand tightened around a new object now.

John has the knife.


End file.
